


We Don't Belong Together

by JadeAvici



Series: Dance With Me [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Werecreatures, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Blood, Blood Drinking, Blood and Injury, Eventual Romance, F/F, F/M, Knotting, M/M, Multi, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Slow Burn, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:42:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28332561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadeAvici/pseuds/JadeAvici
Summary: Two different sides to the same world, children of the moon and children of the night, there has been peace between them for years. Longer than anyone can truly remember but even in peace, there is tension. Rules that cannot be broken and during the yearly summit, the meeting of the two factions two star crossed lovers find out what happens with those rules are broken. Lexa and Clarke risk the peace of their people for the feeling of being whole again in one another's arms.
Relationships: Anya/Raven Reyes, Bellamy Blake/John Murphy, Clarke Griffin/Lexa, Monty Green/Jasper Jordan, Octavia Blake/Lincoln
Series: Dance With Me [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2074866
Comments: 5
Kudos: 116





	1. The Summit

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a while since I've found inspiration to write so come with me on this journey. Hope you like reading it as much as I enjoyed creating it.

Lexa found herself staring at her reflection in the three mirrors in front of her, servants helping dress her and do her hair as she stood their eyes never leaving the mirrors. A few quick stitches and tailored adjustments as the final touches of her suit were made. Traditional black with a white shirt, the only pops of color being the deep forest green tie and pocket square to match her eyes. 

She hadn’t even realized her servants left until a gentle knock from the door had pulled Lexa away from her reflection. “Enter.” 

With graceful strides, Anya, her cousin had entered, dressed in a very slim fitting classic take on a royal blue suit. Hair slicked and braided with gentle makeup and sharp winged eyeliner that made her gaze even more intimidating. 

“You’re going to be late….it’s rude to make the guest wait for the host to let them in.” 

A scoffed reply, “Indra and Gustus. Your parents are the hosts, not me. I’m just, as Uncle put it. The Heiress.” 

“Heiress, next in line, chosen one, who cares what they call you. As your cousin and part of your pack, it is my duty to drag you by the ears like a pup if you act like one, and Lexa...your a few more pout lines away from acting like one.” Anya adjusting her tie and fixing her jacket sleeves as if to prove a point, letting Lexa reflect on her cousin's words. 

Finding it better than starting an argument or even a fight, which it would end up becoming between the two women, Lexa would nod taking a step down away from the mirrors and towards Anya. 

“Where’s your brother?” 

“Lincoln? No clue...he lost himself to the sea of pretty faces and stunning women awhile ago Lexa. all that’s missing downstairs is you.” taking Lexa’s arm as they walked out of the room and down the grand halls of the manor. “And if you weren’t late and hiding up in your room you might have been able to get lost just like he did. I heard there are some new faces this year~” 

“So? New faces show up every year. What aren’t you telling me, Anya.” 

“Nothing~ Come on, walk a little faster before all the alcohol is gone.” 

As they made it to the staircase the swell of an orchestra managed to fill the air accompanying the subtle buzz of conversation. Anya wasn’t wrong there were a lot of new faces, of course, Lexa had begun to identify members of the other eleven pack families but every so often a pale form with unnatural colored eyes would stick out before blending into the sea of faces again. 

“The Night Walkers actually showed in full force?” 

Anya practically vibrating in excitement though keeping herself still, “See what I mean~ Instead of just a small group of five or ten\ like the other years all of them showed. It’s over a hundred I heard Indra say, and not all of them are Night Walkers, some are zoanthropes. Panthers and Bears~” 

“Next you tell me it’s lions and tigers….” 

Lexa rolling her eyes to the smirk she had caught just outside her peripherals. Anya was having way too much fun just trying to get a reaction from her. This like any other meeting was business, peace talks and treaties handled over wine and champagne, heads of the packs having subtle fights of dominance masked as a complex waltz. Politics were politics no matter how you dressed them up or packaged them. 

As next in line Lexa had gotten familiar with the political deals and works of her Aunt and Uncle, they had spent years teaching her and her cousins how to take over when it was time. Granted Anya was content being second in command and Lincoln, well who knew what Lincoln really wanted to do with his time. 

Before she could pull herself out of her own thoughts Lexa found herself being all but dragged down the stairs, Anya two steps ahead leaving Lexa struggling to stay refind and proper as they made it to the main floor. The music and chatter much louder now that she was right next to the open ballroom doors. Anya was gone fading into the crowd with a bright smile, her laughter barely audible, Lexa stranded in her own home feeling more like a stranger than host. 

The Ice, Lake, Shadow, hell Lexa could swear she even saw a Broadleaf and a Desert dweller all pass by her in the few brief seconds she stood still at the base of the stairs. People bowing their heads towards her, some raising a glass others standing back giving her space. The news of her becoming next in line for the Trikru wasn’t the most well-received or respected news but for now, it didn’t seem to be fully rejected. 

Taking a step towards the music Lexa noticed the crowd move with her, stepping to the sides to let her through. The only ones who didn’t move with the crowd were the Night Walkers, an oddity in their own way. Moving faster than normal eyes could track giving them the appearance of flitting about the room. Pale skin and unnatural eyes taking in every fine detail and carving they could see, studying the sequins of another dress or how neatly a suit had been pressed. 

Pushing their odd behavior out of her mind she grabbed a glass of wine from a passing tray. Brushing down her suit as she made her way further into the ballroom. Lincoln immediately becoming visible, already pulling a young woman close in dance, her ink-black hair shining purple in the lights. 

“He works fast I’ll give him that…” Muttered under her breath with a sigh, raising her glass to her lips. 

“Well, Octavia gave him a run for his money.” The voice gentle with a subtle tease to it, Lexa turning to look at who spoke. Finding herself staring at a woman with piercing blue eyes, perfect posture, bright white teeth with the faintest glimpse of fangs settling over a full bottom lip. The near-black dress form-fitting and leaving very little and yet everything to the imagination. 

Lexa felt the world pulse around her, the ballroom fading to quiet as the sound of her heart overtook everything. “Well...you just going to stare at me Ms. Woods or do you need help closing your mouth? Here...Let me help.” 

Soft hands pressing under her chin bringing her mouth closed, “I’ve heard a lot about the Heiress but never pictured her to look like you…”


	2. 1.1: Summit

Lexa tightened the grip on her glass moving her chin out of the touch of the woman before her. “I...can close my mouth just fine without assistance.” trying to force down the blush that started to warm up the tips of her ears. 

“Are you sure Ms. Woods? I really don’t mind helping you.” The woman’s words accompanied by a gentle smile that seemed to make Lexa’s blush burn even hotter in her ears.    
  
“I said I’m fine...Ms…?”    
  
“Griffin.” Holding out her hand in a friendly greeting, Lexa took a step forward closing the distance between them taking the hand.    
  
“It’s nice to meet you”    
  


The woman would smile, “Is it too cheesy to say come here often?”    
  
Lexa looked to her brown scrunched in thought as she tried to understand the question. Ms. Griffin seeing the confusion would let out a soft laugh, the noise better than any song the orchestra had managed to play so far. “You know. Because it’s once a year….and this is your house...I’m sorry. I don’t think it was as funny as I thought it would have been. I’m a bit out of touch.”    
  
Lexa waving the air between them, “No! Nonono, it’s fine. I...I’m just slow on the uptake. It, it was a good joke.” 

The damage was already done, the nightwalker brushed a few fallen strands of blonde hair behind her ear looking away, “You don’t have to lie to me just to be a good host Ms. Woods…..I would rather hear you tell the truth about a horrid joke than try to make me feel better.”    
  
“I wasn’t lying...I just didn’t understand the humor behind it, Just like you, I’m a bit out of touch.” 

That seemed to get the woman to calm and turn back to catch Lexa’s gaze, she could get lost in those blue eyes. It was like she could see lifetimes behind those pools of blue, a small fire burning in the very back giving the faintest glimpse of passion to any expression she could make. 

“Ms. Woods?”    
  
Lexa blinking coming back to reality as she removed her focus from the woman’s eyes. “I’m sorry you were saying something?” 

“Ms. Woods….I asked if you weren’t used to speaking publicly or just not used to speaking to women. I heard the Heiress was a bit of a playboy but from what I’ve seen so far that couldn’t be true.” 

The heat flaring back up in her ears, crawling across her cheeks, those eyes forcing Lexa to look away. “I prefer to be on my best behavior at events like this. Too many eyes watching and waiting for me to mess up.” 

Those soft hands gracing her jawline and chin forcing her to look at the blonde, “That doesn’t answer my questions.”    
  
The air seemed to be statically charged, every hair standing straight up the closer the two got to each other. The simple conversation had turned into something far from gentle talks, Lexa could feel her heart dropping to her stomach. The dull chill of sweat rolling down her back causing a subtle shiver, if this was a test of her self-control she was minutes from failing. 

Clearing her throat, getting a grip she moved the hands away from her face, “I don’t answer questions that invasive if I don’t know who you are.”    
  
“You really don’t know? That’s a shame…”    
  
Lexa watched her hand find itself resting in the woman’s as she bowed her head ever so slightly, pressing those cool full lips to the back of her hand just above the knuckles. “If you figure out who I am, come find me. I’ll make sure I am always easy to find.” 

Mouth opening to respond but as the first few sounds of forming syllables fell from her lips they reached no one. Lexa standing alone at the edge of the ballroom, flustered and confused, scanning the crowd and just as promised; blue eyes staring back at her from all the way on the other side of the dance floor. 

Downing the rest of the drink in her hand and placing the empty glass on a passing tray, fixing her tie and brushing a few fallen hairs back out of her face. Lincoln no longer on the dance floor, his partner had also disappeared, knowing her cousin he was probably trying to woo the woman with his poetry or gentle words. 

Lexa had just as worse luck trying to track down Anya, unable to find any trace of her in the ballroom. Indra and Gustus deep in conversation with a tall pale-skinned woman, brown hair cascading down her back in large ringlets. Familiar blue eyes locked with Indra, as Lexa walked past them she managed to catch a small glimpse of the conversation. 

“Well, We are certainly glad the Skaikru managed to come in full force to the summit.” Indra keeping a gentle and firm tone, the only indication she was actually glad would have been the near impossible to spot upturned corner of her mouth. The smallest little smile she could produce. 

“We wouldn’t miss it this year, after our small inner struggle Skaikru is glad to join the coalition once more. In fact, our fledglings are just the right age to start being more involved, my daughter is gracing the hall somewhere with her friends.” 

_ “Daughter….Nightwalkers could have children?”  _ The idea seemed impossible, in fact, the old history books she had read it was impossible. Nightwalkers made their children….they couldn’t breed. Maybe it was like adoption, taking in a newly made Nightwalker like it was their own flesh and blood….that didn’t seem as impossible of a thought. Straining her ears to catch more of the conversation, 

“Your daughter? Was that the young woman we saw dancing with our son?” Her uncle’s voice hopeful, maybe Lincoln was ready to settle down and decide what he wanted in life. 

“No, Clarke disappeared the moment we got here, she’s probably studying the artwork you have decorating the halls.” 


	3. 1.2 Summit

_ “Clarke..”  _ A name was better than nothing, but it didn’t explain why her eyes looked almost exactly like the woman’s eyes. Lexa grabbing another glass as she scanned the room once more, her aunt and uncle completely focused on the conversation. Lincoln sneaking back in fixing his tie and hair, the woman he was dancing with following right behind fixing smudged lipstick and adjusting her dress. 

A warm arm snaking behind Lexa and around her hip, growling as she turned ready to push off whoever felt bold enough to try her. Anya jumping backhands raised ready to defend, “Easy now cousin, easy. What’s got you so on edge…..” 

“Nothing...just thought some creep from Azgeda was trying to make a move…” clearing her throat trying to push down the last few audible notes of the growl. 

Anya not buying it would raise an eyebrow, arms folded across her chest, “You’re a shit liar. You’ve got that look in your eye. Who or What are you hunting?” 

“Not hunting anyone….told you just thought you were trying to make a move” 

Her cousin not pressing further but Lexa could tell it would be brought up later when they were in less of a public location. The two fighting one another with just subtle stares and glances, neither wishing to back down first, luckily they didn’t have to Lincoln crossing the ballroom to them waving. Smile from ear to ear, “Anya, Lexa you will never believe what I just did!” 

Anya’s head quickly turning her attention focusing in on him, “Please tell me you did not just hook up with someone random….during the middle of the summit… for the sake of our parents Lincoln, lie to me, do not tell me you did that…” 

Her brother’s smile fading slightly, stopping dead in his tracks and turning around immediately. “Nevermind. I didn’t do anything…” Quickly picking up the pace.    
  
“Lincoln! You did not! Get back-” Anya would take a step after him before looking over her shoulder to Lexa, eyes narrowing. “We’re not done. I swear to god if you do what meat head did, I will strangle both of you and take over.” 

“.......right….”    
  


“I mean it, Lexa. No witness’, no proof, I will get away with it.” Anya giving a final threatening look, letting out a soft huffed growl to prove her point as she took off after Lincoln. Lincoln laughing as he took the hand of his mystery woman and took off, another woman standing to her feet yelling after the two almost causing Anya to crash into her.    
  
“O! Get back here--- hey! Watch it!” Anya just barely moving out of the way to avoid her, the woman not as careful, her drink slipping out of her hands and spilling onto the table.    
  
Anya frozen torn between continuing the chase after her brother or turn around to yell at the woman. Mouth open spinning on her heels ready to yell back when she stopped, expression softening and her anger fading away immediately.    
  
“I am so sorry, I was chasing after my idiot brother.. Are… are you okay?”    
  


“I’m fine….seems we had the same idea just different people. Octavia promised to not leave me alone tonight since Clarke is off doing whatever it is Clarke is doing...but Octavia just came over her gushing about some stud she ran into. So I’m here...and I have no reason why I am telling you all this.”    
  
Anya holding out a hand, “It’s fine. That stud was my brother. I’m Anya. here, let me make it up to you a bit. I’ll get you a new drink...what were you having?” 

Taking her hand, giving a firm shake, “Raven, and it was whiskey neat. I can’t do that champagne or wine stuff those little penguin looking guys are serving.”    
  
“Really? Whiskey? You… uh don’t sound like the others who come to these events.. “    
  
“Did you...just use the, you’re not like other girls line on me?” 

Anya blushing and looking away taking her hand back, “No. That’s...Look I’m sorry let me get you that drink and then I’ll go back to hunting down my brother for you.” Stalking off to the bar, shoving her hands in her pockets.    
  
Raven sitting back down moving the cracked glass towards the other side of the table and sighing, “Way to go Ray….sent off the one person willing to talk to you. Let your best friends put you in a dress, gets left by both of those best friends..yeah, real fun night.”    
  
A glass would be shoved into Raven’s hands, “You always talk to yourself Raven? Look I don’t have to leave if you’re really desperate for company.” 

Raven taking the glass and looking up, taking in Anya; the cold stare, the killer body, and the aura of command emanating off of her. Taking a drink to try and fix the suddenly dry throat, “Did ...you call me desperate?” 

“No, I asked if you wanted company. Desperate is my cousin, she’s got those puppy dog eyes right now while she stalks the ballroom...My brother is a meathead yes but your friend...Octavia? That was her name right, is actually probably much safer with him than any of the other meatheads walking around.” Not waiting for a response Anya would actually pull out a chair and sit across from Raven, her own dark drink in hand. 

“Yes, Octavia. Really? You would wager that?”    
  
“Without a doubt. No one would dare mess with one of the Woods children or anyone on their arm.” 

Raven would scoff and roll her eyes, “And what makes Woods children so special?”    
  
“Really? You walk into our house as our guests and don’t know what makes us special?” 

“No….Clarke didn’t say much Neither did Abby.” 

“Well little bird, we run the summit. In fact, I’m pretty sure this Abby is still talking with my parents, and puppy dog eyes standing behind them is my cousin. The next Heir…” 

  
Raven would cough harshly as the whiskey went down the wrong pipe on an accidental inhale, “Fuck me. I am so sorry for calling your brother a meathead. I didn’t realize-..”    
  
“Calm down. It’s nothing. Just figured I should let you know who I was since I’m going to keep you company all night.” 


End file.
